His second chance
by Darkbloodtwist
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Draco's chance redo what he had done in the past had come up...but he messes it up. He to tries to fix all that he had tried ot do...but still that isn't enough.
1. Your anger does not help

His wife had sat there waiting for him. Endless it seemed she believed in his faith  
  
toward...toward their new family. Her eyes watered but NO. She had to stay strong  
  
if she could not stay strong what is the chance that her child will?  
  
"Where are...where are you?" she whispered into the dark night in her chilling room.  
  
"Madam I do believe your husband is on the phone..." the servant bowed to her while  
  
leaving her alone to converse.  
  
" Hello? Yes.... I'm here...I'm okay.... yes please don't fret love. I'm okay. Feeling fine and I  
  
don't believe I feel...no dear.... Hello? I thought I lost you there...yes love I know you will be  
  
home...why are you yelling? I'm fine love...please don't...really now...ple- --" her arms flailed  
  
in pain. Her grip on the phone was lost and the object was thrown violently on the floor.  
  
Her lips let out a shrill scream.  
  
"Oh dear lord. HURRY UP LADIES...NO THERE IS NO TIME. PRONTO! You two  
  
help me place Mrs. into her bedroom. Who knows what will happen if you leave her lying  
  
here.  
  
Swift motions of white clothing moving in and out of rooms and frequent yelling at  
  
one another...the cause? Frustration. But did they know that their Madam's husband was  
  
still on the phone...and as predicted he too was yelling...frequently.  
  
"HELLO?" his voice grew to a tone used most in the home. "Will someone answer me or  
  
will I have to hang you all? Answer me NOW---?" he stopped his sentence to the pitter-  
  
patters of someone breathing on the receiver.  
  
"Sir you must come quickly back home. Madam.madam.she.she."  
  
"ON with it woman!"  
  
The servant took a deep breath "SHE'S HAVING THE CHILD"! And with that his  
  
servant hung the phone and carried on with the business she had to attend to.  
  
His heart thumped and his lips quivered. "My.child" in the station booth he held  
  
the phone restlessly.. It had come to him all so quickly that his child was presently coming  
  
out of his wife.he thought of the many ways he had done wrong to his wife tonight. How  
  
he yelled at her.and betrayed her.  
  
"It is a great deal of how a woman loves a man but even greater how a man defies his  
  
spouse" those words lingered in his mind.floating over his frivolous mind. Seeping its way  
  
through the crevices of that deep dark deceiving brain of his. Outside the rain poured as if the ocean was in the skies. Without any other second  
  
thought.he ran home clothes hanging snuggly against his chest soaked with rain. "I must  
  
go home.I must".  
  
Little did he know his "master" was watching him. Watching him weaken before his  
  
eyes. Weaken.for a woman. That was what made him scorn over him like he would  
  
scorn for any other ingrate that had not appreciated his "abruptly scheduled  
  
meetings". Ominously he loomed in the clouds.just watching his employee running  
  
in soggy shoes. And as if he were talking his words blending in with smoke  
  
clouds.he would be saying "Disgrace"  
  
~*~ 


	2. Home to Fear my dear

PPL OF DARKBLOODTWIST LAND I COME TO TELL YOU THAT ALL IS VERY LUCKY TO READ THIS FIC I KEPT IN MIND TO MAKE A SECOND CHAP. VERY LUCKY SINCE I WAS NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IT. SEEMS LIKE A FIC I'M GOING TO CONTINUE FOR A LONG, LONG TIME!! ::mutters ungrateful readers::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ TO COME HOME IN THE DIRECTION OF FEAR~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You run little boy.you run."  
  
And as if he himself had heard his master he responded silently solemnly without anger or  
  
angst. "I want to make it right now."  
  
It was not only a pitiful sight.but also an angering sight for his master. When his "minions"  
  
time will come.it will be a vindictive view. And still he ran. Ran without notice. Ran without fear  
  
for what was for-coming.  
  
Perhaps it was a stroke of luck he had arrived home in time before his silk clothing  
  
soaked.all the way. Ringing the doorbell continuously it was simple to see that no one had enough  
  
time to care about visitors of any sort. but it was clear to him.he was no stranger to his Manor.  
  
He would soon regret it.he would soon pay the price.he thought of the risk recklessly before he  
  
knocked down the door. Dust from the unprovoked "attack" left the entrance hall filling with bits of  
  
transparent flakes from the spreading eruption.  
  
"Who the fuck can lead me to my wife?!" he bellowed out into the dark hallway. A servant rushed down with a flame near its end and giving a signal for him to follow.  
  
The stairs made a slow creak when the two was running up the stairs rapidly.  
  
He pushed the door out of his way leading to the bedchambers. His wife lay there  
  
not moving but obviously in pain, while the doctor wrote down her symptoms. She moaned and  
  
screamed, but still no movement. Immediately he rushed to her side, trying to simmer down  
  
whatever ales her. He saw a tint of blood coming out, leaking onto the bed. And then.the doctor  
  
gave out a long yet short sigh.  
  
"She's giving birth...and she's going to die," the doctor said simply without a tone of amusement,  
  
nor woe.  
  
He got up from his kneeling position and stood there gaping at the doctor as if he  
  
was a mad man trying to ruin his "family" if any.  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE? WE HAD AN EXAMINATION JUST YESTERDAY!  
  
SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE THEN? ANSWER ME" he held the physician by the neck collar,  
  
threatening him as so it seems.  
  
Up by his Tipp toes he managed to take grasp of a few words. "I DON'T KNOW YOU  
  
BLOODY MANIAC! IT SEEMS SO LIKE A INCANTATION!" he yelled out most likely to allow  
  
the wife to hear as well.  
  
The male immediately dropped to the doctor on the ground leaving him squirming to gain  
  
balance once again.  
  
That too was a shock to the soon to be father. He gape at his wife.he could not do  
  
anything.just stand there and watch her shrivel up to bones.  
  
In a vacant space in the room an electric form of matter erupted. Standing there was a  
  
cloaked figure. This cloaked one.it held its wand, ready to strike the lady upon the bed.  
  
.Swish.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
OH DEAR LORD  
  
WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
  
I MADE THE READER STUNNED!  
  
I CREATED A CLIFFHANGER SO DREADFUL.  
  
The more fun for me I guess.(  
  
Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I SWEAR I will make the next chapter fast. No matter what  
  
readers I SWEAR I will. 


End file.
